Begin Again
by a.k.a. Rachel Summers
Summary: Y, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa, astuta y casi provocativa, se quitó las gafas de sol y le guiñó un ojo. E inmediatamente se metió en el auto.


_*baila de felicidad alrededor de los lectores*_

Aquí estoy otra vez, con _un one-shot en_ mi fandom favorito y más propio: **Sherlock**. _¡Yay! _Estoy tan emocionada~~

Estaba escuchando _Begin Again _de Taylor Swift y de repente sufrí la epifanía del año: necesitaba escribir algo de MollIrene, pero _ya_. Así que, en pocas palabras, esto es lo que surgió. Espero les guste, porque si no, probablemente sentiré que fracasé como Sherlockian. Enserio.

Si lo desean, pueden escucharla mientras leen; entenderían mucho mejor.

**Sherlock** es propiedad deSteven Moffat y la **BBC**. Yo no poseo nada, sólo los feels y las ideas retorcidas.

* * *

Begin Again

Con la respiración casi al borde de hiperventilación y los ojos ardiéndole llenos de lágrimas, Molly Hooper salió torpemente del laboratorio, empujando con una fuerza desconocida la puerta que se interponía en su camino. Se arrastró como pudo por el pasillo, tropezando con sus propios pies, hasta que finalmente comenzó a correr.

Había llegado a su límite. El mayor y más alto de todos sus límites, y no podía continuar ni un solo minuto más en el hospital. Al menos no por ahora.

Era otoño, septiembre apenas, pero aún así todo el calor del verano había desaparecido desde la primera semana del mes. Como era habitual, ese miércoles Sherlock había aparecido en su laboratorio sin previo aviso, adueñándose de su microscopio casi de inmediato. Ni siquiera un _"hola"_ o un _"¿cómo estás?"_ de su parte; no es lo esperara, de todas maneras.

John, por otro lado, le sonrió a modo de disculpa y se sentó lejos de su compañero de piso, exhalando un suspiro. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque estuvo segura que pareció más una mueca que otra cosa.

Y eso estaba bien porque era Sherlock, y él no se fijaba en nadie ni intentaba parecer amable con nadie. Lo que veías era lo que había, y Molly no podía dejar de conservar sus esperanzas, aunque fueran mínimas. Con sólo recordar que ella había sido una de las poquísimas personas que a las que él había escogido -y _necesitado_\- cuando fingió su muerte, hacía que su corazón se acelerara de manera casi peligrosa.

Hasta hoy.

Salió de St. Barts con las rodillas temblorosas, chocando unas con otras ruidosamente, e intentó con todas sus fuerzas no caerse mientras caminaba por la acera sin rumbo fijo. Poco a poco su respiración se ralentizó lo suficiente como para permitirle inhalar con normalidad, pero los estremecimientos no cedían.

Si lo pensaba bien, su reacción había sido de lo más exagerada, pero no pudo evitarlo; aquello había sido simplemente demasiado. Demasiado.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Sherlock había, por decirlo de alguna manera, _"regresado de la muerte"_? Casi tres años. ¿Cuántos desde que John se había casado? Casi tres, también. ¿Y cuánto desde que el pobre había enviudado? Un año con seis meses. ¿Por qué, entonces, Sherlock lo estaba besando cuando ella regresó de la cafetería con su café, su propia agua y nada para el rubio?

No era un beso real; un simple roce de labios, un poco torpe y casi inocente, pero cualquier cosa más de lo que nunca le regalaría a ella.

―_Esto…ehm, ¡Molly! ―_había farfullado el médico, alejándose del más alto con rapidez y desviando la mirada. Su rostro cambió de color con una velocidad casi espeluznante; ni siquiera parecía tener idea de dónde estaba su silla cuando regresó a su lugar ―. _No… Puedo explicarlo, en serio._

Volviendo nuevamente su atención al microscopio, Sherlock resopló con aire fastidiado.

―_¿Qué hay explicar, John? Nos estábamos besando ―_ murmuró con sencillez, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o remordimiento.

El aludido le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, que el detective ignoró por completo.

― _¡Yo no vi nada, de verdad! ―_chilló Molly rápidamente, saliendo disparada por donde había entrado.

Así que ahora se encontraba como un fantasma, caminando sin objetivo por las calles atestadas de gente en horas de la tarde, luchando con aceptar algo que hacía años existía. No es que ella nolo _supiera_, o como mínimo no lo _esperara_, pero siempre deseó que todo eso no fuera más que una loca equivocación de su parte. De su parte y de parte de todos, que siempre se lo advertían.

Había recibido tantas señales: Lestrade siempre le dijo que Sherlock era demasiado extraño como para fijarse en alguien, quien sea, pero si lo hacía, ese _"alguien"_ debía que tener una paciencia casi infinita para con él. Siempre que estaban juntos se sentía esa atmósfera tan inusual y extraña, como si el silencio entre ellos significara más que sólo eso. La Sra. Hudson hablaba sobre ellos como si fueran pareja, y lo continuó haciendo incluso mientras John estuvo casado…

Por el amor de Dios, Sherlock fingió su suicidio con tal de protegerlo. _Nadie_ hace eso por un simple "amigo".

Debió darse cuenta hace mucho, y se sentía como una estúpida por no haberlo hecho. Pensar en ello le causaba ganas de llorar.

Sin prestarle demasiada atención a lo que estaba haciendo, Molly cruzó la esquina y entró en una cafetería que conocía bastante bien por ser en la todas las mañanas se detenía a desayunar. Estaba casi abarrotada, por lo que apenas cruzó la puerta terminó ubicada como la última en la cola para ordenar. No importaba; de todas maneras lo iba ser.

Esperó hasta llegar al frente y pidió un _expresso _con una dona de azúcar, pero al momento de buscar una mesa donde sentarse, cayó en la cuenta de que no había ninguna vacía.

_¿Puedo llegar a ser más perdedora, enserio?_

Sólo había un asiento libre, en la esquina y contra el vidrio, pero la otra silla estaba ocupada por una mujer. Quizás no estaba sola y su acompañante hacía la fila mientras ella reservaba la mesa, así que no se atrevió a sentarse. No hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba estorbando a los demás clientes ahí de pie y de que la desconocida parecía estar sola.

Con un poco de desconfianza se acercó y, titubeando un poco, tosió en voz baja.

―Disculpa… ― carraspeó, notando su garganta todavía anudada. La mujer levantó la cabeza, y Molly se sorprendió al notar que llevaba lentes de sol a pesar de estar en interior ―. ¿Está ocupado?

Ella sonrió, estirando levemente sus brillantes y casi escandalosos labios escarlatas, y negó con la cabeza.

―En absoluto.

Desvió la mirada, incómoda.

―Gracias ―farfulló torpemente, avergonzada sin ningún motivo.

Se sentó en la rústica silla de madera y le dio un sorbo a su café, disfrutando fuertemente el sabor amargo y el calor que le proporcionaban; se sintió bien casi inmediato. No bien _bien_, pero sí lo suficiente como para dejar de temblar.

Era realmente estúpido, casi humillante, pero no podía parar de darle vueltas al asunto. No debería hacerlo, no si deseaba mantener la compostura delante de todos en el establecimiento, pero no pudo evitarlo porque, rayos, acababan de romperle el corazón hacía sólo un rato. Debía sufrir un poco más, _hundirse _el dedo en la llaga.

―Pareces desubicada ―comentó suavemente la extraña, observándola fijamente detrás de sus gafas. Molly no había notado–o no había querido hacerlo- que la mujer la estaba observando desde que se sentó frente a ella.

Con el mayor disimulo del que fue posible, se fijó mejor en su compañera de mesa, notando la manera tan extraña en que estaba vestida, como si intentara pasar desapercibida. Llevaba lentes oscuros, sí, pero también una larga gabardina azul índigo, casi negro, además de una ligera pañoleta blanca sobre el cabello. Pero lo más curioso no era eso, sino el hecho de que debajo de la gabardina se notaba un hermoso vestido blanco de alta costura, de _Chanel_-si estaba en lo correcto- y sus zapatos de tacón alto color rojo parecía más costosos que cualquier cosa que Molly hubiera comprado jamás.

Parecía la esposa de algún importante hombre de negocios, o quizás un político, que se ocultaba para ver a su amante.

―¿Lo hago? ―inquirió, intentando darse una idea de cómo se vería desde afuera. De seguro, muy desubicada.

La desconocida elevó las comisuras de sus atrevidos labios, esbozando otra sonrisa discreta, del tipo que esconde un secreto detrás del gesto.

―Bastante, sí ―aceptó tranquilamente, como si hablara con alguien que conoce de toda la vida ―. ¿Un hombre?

Desconcertada, Molly agachó la mirada y le dio un mordisco a su rosquilla. Hum. Era de cereza, la que más detestaba. Tomó un sorbo de su _expresso_ para quitarse el desagradable sabor dulzón y se quedó mirando con seriedad una mancha vieja de café en la mesa.

¿Acaso podía llegar a apestar más su día?

―Más o menos ―contestó finalmente, derrotada. El peso de la mirada ajena la acorralaba como un pajarito en una jaula―. Más bien dos.

La mujer se reclinó hacia el frente, apoyando los codos sobre una servilleta, y cruzó las manos debajo de su barbilla.

―Adivino: uno de ellos te gustaba pero al otro le gustabas tú.

Molly casi se echa a reír.

―¡Dios, no! John jamás me vería de esa forma, no.

―_Hum_ ―estiró sus largos y delicados dedos, adornados con uñas de intenso color púrpura, y sostuvo su vaso de _cappuccino_ para darle un ligerísimo sorbo―. Ilumínate, entonces.

Suspiró, con la cabeza llena de pensamientos erráticos.

―Bueno, ellos… ―tomó aire otra vez, buscando la manera correcta de definir _eso_ que había visto―. Creo que están _enamorados_.

Una pequeña y singular risa escapó de la boca de la extraña. Parecía increíblemente divertida.

―_Oh, vaya ―_murmuró, volviendo a reírse―. ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

Molly frunció el ceño, bajando nuevamente la vista y rascándose insistentemente una peca en el dorso de la mano derecha.

―Los sorprendí besándose.

Tapándose discretamente los labios con la mano, la desconocida se rio por una cantidad de tiempo que a la forense le pareció casi grosero. ¿Qué le parecía tan gracioso de todo aquello? Aunque no es que ella fuera muy inteligente tampoco, dado que le estaba contando a una persona que apenas acababa de conocer la peor decepción de su vida, gracias.

―No fue un beso de telenovelas. ¡Ni siquiera parecía un beso de verdad! Pero no besarías a otra persona a menos que sientas algo, ¿cierto?―continuó mascullando cuando su compañera de mesa dejó de reír.

―Así se supone que _es._

Ladeando la cabeza, la mujer arqueó las perfectas cejas castañas y permaneció pensativa por un largo y silencioso minuto. Molly también se calló e intentó terminar su café, confusa. Nunca antes había hablado tanto con un extraño, y menos de situación tan vergonzosamente personal. No estaba muy segura de por qué lo hacía, tal vez estaba sufriendo de un ataque de diarrea verbal post-trauma, o quizás simplemente la desconocida le inspiraba cierta confianza.

Probablemente fuera la primera.

―¿Estás esperando a tu amante? ―escupió de repente, verbalizando sus pensamientos anteriores. La mujer frente a ella la miró sorprendida-o eso creyó la forense-, recostándose nuevamente contra su silla―. ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ―farfulló enseguida, alzando las manos a modo de disculpa―. ¡Oh, Dios; ni siquiera sé porqué lo dije! No me hagas caso.

Ella simplemente hizo un movimiento con la mano, restándole importancia. Volvió a tomar un poco su café y se rio suavemente entre dientes.

―No te preocupes; me pareces divertida ―replicó sencillamente, como si hablara del clima o del color del establecimiento.

Y Molly creyó que la mujer estaba loca porque, ¿desde hace cuántos años intentó sacarle esas palabras a Sherlock, esforzándose hasta casi desfallecer, para que ella se las dijera en menos de treinta minutos? Tosió varias veces, incómoda, y mordió la dona sólo para recordar lo mucho que detestaba el sabor que ésta tenía. Su gesto se transformó en una mueca de disgusto.

―¿No te gusta? ―aventuró la desconocida, curiosa.

―No, para nada ―rápidamente tomó un largo trago de _expresso_, sin importarle quemarse la lengua, y le ofreció el bocadillo―. ¿Lo quieres?

Otra sonrisa, menos pícara y descarada que las anteriores, se extendió sobre sus labios _demasiados_ rojos.

―Gracias.

Otro silencio, menos opresivo y extraño que el anterior, se levantó frente entre las dos, pero Molly no se sintió inquieta en absoluto. Por el contrario, fue como si no tuvieran nada más que decirse.

Siendo completamente sincera, le agradaba más la compañía de esta mujer que la de su antiguo ex – futuro esposo.

Un auto color negro se estacionó fuera de la cafetería, misterioso y discreto, y su compañera de mesa suspiró.

―Supongo que se me acabó el tiempo ―murmuró, poniéndose muy lentamente de pie.

Molly le echó un vistazo a su reloj, y casi se ahoga con el café. Se incorporó de un salto, quedando varios centímetros por debajo de la otra, y no sólo a causa de los tacones.

―Yo también. Ya me tomé mi descanso de los dos próximos días.

La mujer agarró su cartera de marca _Dolce&amp;Gabanna_ y la pasó debajo de su brazo. Se encaminó hasta la puerta, la forense siguiéndola, y se detuvo junto al carro de reluciente color oscuro en cuanto salieron del abarrotado local.

―Ehm, pues… ―intentó despedirse, pero como era habitual en ella, no encontró las palabras.

―Imagino que ya no perderás tu tiempo con ese…_hombre_, ¿verdad? ―inquirió suavemente la desconocida, curvando levemente las comisuras de la boca hacia arriba.

Suspiró, exhalando todo su dolor retenido en la curiosa conversación, y miró hacia el frente, hacia ella. Quizás sí era momento de seguir adelante, aunque no tuviera ni idea de cómo, ni ganas, pero sintió que era lo correcto. Empezar otra vez, desde cero.

―Intentaré hacerlo ―musitó entre dientes, mirando su reloj nuevamente―, aunque no creo que lo logre. No sin apoyarme en alguien, lo cual es ridículo porque lo último que quiero es enamorarme de nue-… Lo siento, comencé a balbucear. Lo hago cuando no tengo idea de qué voy hacer conmigo misma, cosa que me sucede muy seguido y-

―Aquí tienes mi tarjeta ―la interrumpió la otra, riéndose ligeramente ante la sarta de palabras que vomitó su ex compañera de mesa. Extendió su mano y le entregó el pequeño cuadro de cartoncillo―. Si necesitas apoyarte en alguien…_apóyate _ en mí. Y comienza otra vez.

Y, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa, astuta y casi provocativa, se quitó las gafas de sol y le guiñó un ojo. E inmediatamente se metió en el auto.

Probablemente estaba equivocada, pero tuvo la sensación de haber visto ese rostro antes, quizás en un sueño, o quién sabe dónde.

Tal vez se estaba volviendo loca. Seguro era eso.

―Yo… ¡Mi nombre es Molly Hooper! ―chilló antes de que ella cerrara la puerta por completo, no muy segura de que la haya escuchado.

Fue sólo un reflejo borroso, pero le pareció que la desconocida le dijo algo como _"anotado"_ y le regaló otra sonrisa indecente a través de la ventana.

Y Molly se la devolvió. A su manera, bastante torpe y más parecida a una mueca, pero lo hizo. Después el coche arrancó y se perdió de vista.

Miró de nueva cuenta su reloj y salió casi corriendo hacia el hospital de St. Barts. Buscó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su bata, desbloqueándolo con rapidez y leyendo la tarjeta que le había entregado la extraña para poder archivarla entre sus contactos.

_La Mujer_

_Irene Adler._

Quizás la llamara mañana mismo.

* * *

_¡Yay! _Terminé. Enserio, no puedo creer lo terminé. _¡Aaaaahh!_ Soy tan feliz que probablemente moriré de un ataque de felicidad.

Déjenme un review si les gustó, y si no, háganlo igual. Me haría muy feliz incluso si me envían calabazas podridas.

`v`)/


End file.
